criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Justice
Divine Justice is the sixty-fifth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the tenth one in the Town Outskirts district. Case Background The team had just learnt that Lindsey Vain had been kidnapped a second time by Bryan Stefode, who turned out to be the leader of the biggest gang in Townville and Brooke Lynn's killer. Even though her tracker's signal went towards Suzie Robin's police station (she was highly likely to be a member of the gang too), they knew she was not there and didn't know where Bryan could have taken her. Some days later, Alan Smith gave the team a new issue to work on: a new murder case at Townville's Courts of Law. The victim was in fact one of the judges, Mirtha Gray. There was a giant metal sculpture in the shape of a bolt encrusted in her body, staging her murder as divine punishment. Later on, both Gino Reina and Alan left the investigation and Evan Day became the player's partner. Right in that moment, Daniel Mossle said that the crane which had been used to drop the bolt on Mirtha's body belonged to Suzie Robin. She was using the crane for a construction venture of hers in Low River. The team interrogated Suzie but got nothing from her, and Evan also told Daniel that they would need to talk later because he just couldn't stand him anymore. Shockingly, they had to take Judge Gonzalez as one of the suspects since he had been to Suzie's construction site. He explained to the team that he had seen Mirtha going there and decided to go to ask her what the place was about (suggesting that Mirtha was involved in Suzie's project), but she told him to leave and didn't give any further info about it. Later, they discovered that Mirtha had been the one who brought Green Year Parade back to Townville with a petition that was signed by all of the judges at the Courts of Law except for Esteban Gonzalez, who was an activist as the team already knew. Moments later, Daniel appeared to tell the team that his father would visit him at the police station the next day after waking up from a very long coma of over ten years. Evan was happy for Daniel's father but didn't know very well how to reply to him. They kept investigating the murder and found a bond that had been issued by the City of Townville (being signed by the mayor) so they gave it to Alan to learn who the holder was, since it was very suspicious because the city didn't need any money urgently. They were surprised to see that the bond holder was Suzie Robin, and when the team asked her where she was getting all her money from, she kept avoiding answering. The team finally arrested the killer, who was a spiritual leader called Hiro Tamaoshi. He had stolen food from a supermarket many years ago when he was young, and to avoid going to jail, he escaped to Japan (where he had been born). Several years later, he returned to Townville and met Mirtha, who found out he had been a shoplifter back in the days and decided to reopen his case. Hiro got enraged for having to go to jail years later for a meaningless thievery case, so he decided to murder Mirtha. He was sentenced to life imprisonment in a psychiatric institution for criminals with no chance for parole. The next day, Octavius Keys asked the player to go with Gino, who wanted to get things straight with his ex-wife, because he was hurried as he was going to meet Joshua. He mentioned that Albert Presto had helped him get the male ID he wanted and he didn't charge Joshua for it. Gino and the player got practically no answers from Suzie (however, Gino realized that the shotgun he had been using to find out the identity of Suzie's lover had been given by Tyler to Madison Louieson) so they decided to investigate around her construction site and found a map of Townville with an added section that was not part of the city near the southwest border, which included the construction site. Unfortunately, they couldn't understand what this meant but supposed that they would find out soon. Right after that, Evan stormed into the Chief's office to announce that Bryan Stefode had been found kidnapped in a parish. He and the player found out he was in a hospital regaining consciousness and went to interrogate him. Bryan confessed that in fact he was not the true leader of the gang and that he had decided to kidnap Lindsey as revenge for the time she caused his arrest. However, the gang's true leader (whose identity was only known by Bryan) decided that his move was not correct because it meant that they would expose themselves and kidnapped Bryan, also keeping Lindsey with them. The team needed to know who was the real brains behind the secret society but Bryan said he couldn't reveal it to them, but hinted that he had mentioned it in a contract nobody would ever read, hoping for the police to find out. He also said that Mirtha was a member of the gang and that Dr. Cyanide had been the one who asked her to bring Green Year Parade back. After thinking about that clue, they realized that this contract was the one that Artclan had made with Eliza Plans, which Bryan had hidden inside a trolley during her murder case. They went to the Courts of Law to find it and gave it to Alan. They found out that the true leader's name was in the contract but in fact Dr. Cyanide had stolen some of the pages, meaning that they knew who the real leader was. Moreover, the name of the biggest gang in the city was revealed to be "Black Eagle Society". Right after that, Daniel appeared to say that his father (who had just woken up from a coma) was there and wanted to meet the player. Shockingly, they found a hidden microphone thanks to Daniel's dad under a desk, realizing that somebody had been listening to their conversations for a long time. Evan thought that it was Dr. Cyanide and due to his suspicions and theories, he arrested Daniel because he thought he was Dr. Cyanide. It was revealed that Daniel was the son of Jessica Trimmle and Ashton Baldebin, meaning he was also the brother of George Framel and Harry Clover, as well as stepbrother of Matthew, Mark, and Franco Baldebin. He had found out who his biological parents really were just a few months before (after he asked Ash for his hair during the watermelons and gangs case). Alan asked Evan what he thought he was doing, and Evan said that they should wait until the Rally Race. If Dr. Cyanide didn't show up there, it would mean that it had really been Daniel all along. Stats Victim: *'Mirtha Gray' (Impaled by a giant bolt sculpture staging divine punishment.) Murder Weapon: *'Bolt sculpture' Killer: *'Hiro Tamaoshi' Suspects Hiro Tamaoshi (Spiritual leader) Suspect's profile: The suspect is diabetic - The suspect has knowledge in mechanics - The suspect uses detergent Suspect's appearance: - Morgan Wid (Priest) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Ibis Grewn (Yoga student) Suspect's profile: The suspect is diabetic - The suspect uses detergent Suspect's appearance: - Suzie Robin (Gino's ex-wife) Suspect's profile: The suspect is diabetic - The suspect has knowledge in mechanics - The suspect uses detergent Suspect's appearance: - Esteban Gonzalez (Judge) Suspect's profile: The suspect is diabetic - The suspect has knowledge in mechanics - The suspect uses detergent Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer is diabetic *The killer has knowledge in mechanics *The killer uses detergent *The killer's blood type is an O *The killer has gray hair Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Dead spirit *Investigate Courts of Law (Clues: Victim's body, Bolt sculpture, Crane) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Bolt sculpture (Result: Spiritual Garden sculpture) *Investigate Spiritual Garden (Clues: Broken china, Coin lockers) *Examine Broken china (Result: Vase) *Analyze Vase (6:00:00) *Ask Ibis Grewn about the case *Examine Lucky charm (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Morgan Wid's fingerprints) *Have a chat with Morgan Wid about Mirtha *Examine Crane controls (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (8:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Rising palace *Confront Suzie about the crane and the construction site *Investigate Construction site (Clues: Debris container, Pile of sand) *Examine Debris container (Result: Vial) *Examine Vial (Result: Code deciphered) *Analyze Vial (8:00:00) *Examine Pile of sand (Result: Piece of silk) *Analyze Piece of silk (6:00:00) *See if Judge Gonzalez is somehow related to the case *Investigate Lawn fountain (Clues: Heap of coins, Poster) *Examine Heap of coins (Result: Paper fastener) *Examine Paper fastener (Result: Brown oil) *Analyze Brown oil (9:00:00) *See why Morgan Wid was at the crime scene *Examine Poster (Result: Hiro Tamaoshi's face) *Ask Hiro what happened with him *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Mundane justice *Investigate Yoga spot (Clues: Black device, Suitcase, Ripped paper) *Examine Diabetes monitoring device (Result: Blood cells) *Analyze Blood cells (6:00:00) *Return the device to Ibis *Examine Suitcase (Result: Petition) *Ask Esteban Gonzalez about Mirtha's petition *Examine Bond issuer signature (Result: Paul Waters' signature) *Analyze Bond (9:00:00) *Make Suzie explain why she bought a bond *Investigate Site groundwork (Clues: Carton pieces, Plastic cap) *Examine Carton pieces (Result: Card) *Examine Card (Result: Pink sample) *Analyze Pink sample (12:00:00) *Examine Plastic cap (Result: Hair cells) *Analyze Hair cells (9:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Creepy Crops 10 (No stars) 'Creepy Crops 10 - Translation' *Try to get the truth from Suzie (Reward: 600 XP) *Investigate Construction site (Clues: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox (Result: City draft) *Analyze City draft (6:00:00) *Examine Priests' faces (Result: Morgan Wid identified) *See what Morgan Wid can tell you about Bryan Stefode (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Courts of Law (Clues: Faded map) *Examine Faded map (Result: Map recovered) *Analyze Eliza's contract (6:00:00) *Question Esteban Gonzalez about the missing pages (Reward: Judge suit, Justice brooch) *Examine Unknown device (Result: Microphone) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville